


I'll Find You

by poko



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, i'm gonna call maggie's child hershel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poko/pseuds/poko
Summary: Maggie's child, Hershel Rhee, asks why the other kids have dads but he doesn't.





	

When Hershel Rhee, Maggie's child, returned home, Maggie smiled at the young, 4 year old boy, lifting him up. "Hey, kiddo, how was your day?" Questioned Maggie, as she usually did when her son came home from playing with the other children.

"It was good, mama." The young boy beamed at his mother. "Mhm, seems like it was." Replied Maggie, setting him on the ground. "Why don't you go get ready for bed? I'll tuck ya in." Said Maggie, ruffling Hershel's rather messy hair. He nodded, feet padding softly on the floor as he goes to get ready for bed.

Maggie sighs- it had been a long day, at least for her. She was tired, and ready for bed. Soon enough, however, Hershel come back wearing his pajamas they managed to get. Maggie follows the boy into his room, and he crawls into his small bed.

"Mama, I have a question."

This was out of the blue. Hershel usually didn't ask anything about anything. However, maybe he saw a resident that he didn't recognize, and wanted to know who they were. Smiling at the young boy, Maggie said, "What is it?"

"Why do all the other kids have dads, but I don't?" The question made Maggie's heart sink. She smiled sadly at her son, sighing softly. She knew the day would come when he would ask about that.

"Daddy, he... he left, so we can be here today." She said softly. "Will he come back?"

Maggie nodded, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill. "Of course,"

"He told me he'll find us."


End file.
